Kid Icarus: Angeloid
by spellboy555
Summary: Pit, Magnus, and Dark Pit team up to take down a strange angel like being destroying a nearby human town. But what exactly is this being? It's definitely nothing that they have seen before and it can't be an angel. Or could it? PS. Fourth wall breaking will be included!
1. Chapter 1

Kid Icarus: Angeloid

_**Chapter 1: Reunion**_

It was another beautiful day in Skyworld. Everyone's lives have gotten better ever since Pit, the only angel in Skyworld, defeated the lord of the underworld, Hades.

Pit was in his daily spot, relaxing next to a palace hot spring with sunglasses over his eyes and a cool mango smoothie held in his left hand. However, his relaxation was interrupted by an alarm set off by Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light.

"Pit." She began. "It's time for your daily patrol of the human world."

"Aw, already?" Pit asked with a frown. "All right, let me get my bow."

Pit ran to the armory, picked up the Phosphora bow, and ran outside waiting for Lady Palutena to give him the power the flight.

"Ready, Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Pit yelled with enthusiasm as he raised his right arm into the air.

Pit's wings began to glow blue and took off toward the human world.

Pit began flying toward the closest human town. As soon as the town got into Pit's view, he saw the town on fire.

"Lady Palutena, let's go check That Burning Town Over There." Pit said.

As he got closer, he noticed a person who looked familiar running away from the burning town. It was Magnus.

Magnus was a very strong man with long black hair, short sleeve shirt, and a huge sword.

Pit flew toward Magnus and landed right in front of him.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Pit asked with great concern.

"Your angel friend is attacking the town!" Magnus yelled, pointing his sword at Pit.

"Angel friend?" Pit asked. "What are you talking about? I'm the only angel except for Pittoo."

"Seriously, stop calling me Pittoo!" An angry voice yelled.

"Where did that come from?" Pit asked, looking around.

"Why don't you look at where you're standing?" Magnus asked with a grin, putting down his sword.

Pit looked down and saw Pittoo under his feet.

"You better get off of me in the next five seconds or I will kill you." Pittoo- "Oh, no! You are not calling me Pittoo, you better change that to Dark Pit Now!" Dark Pit yelled angrily.

"Who are you talking to?" Magnus asked.

"The writer." Dark Pit said, still under Pit's feet.

There was a short pause.

"Get off of me already!" Dark Pit yelled, knocking Pit off of his back.

Pit stood back up and asked what was going on once more.

"There's this pink-winged angel with pink hair destroying this town." Dark Pit responded. "Know anyone that fits the description?"

"Can't say I do." Pit said, crossing his arms. "Know anyone like that, Lady Palutena?"

"Nope." Palutena responded.

"Then I guess the three of us should confront her." Magnus suggested.

"That's a stupid idea, Magnus." Dark Pit said.

"Then what's your idea genius?" Magnus asked.

"I was thinking we should confront her." Dark Pit suggested.

"How did I not come up with such a brilliant plan?" Magnus asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry Magnus; as long as you have me we'll always have good plans." Dark Pit said with a grin.

'They'll never find your body.' Magnus thought.

The three of them headed inside the burning town, preparing themselves for the confrontation with the supposed pink-winged angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Icarus: Angeloid

_**Chapter 2: Confrontation**_

"Is the thing you guys are talking about really an angel?" Pit asked. "Destroying a town isn't very angelic."

"Says the angel who also destroyed a town." Magnus said.

"You know I wasn't in control of my body." Pit stated. "So that's not really a fair judgment."

They had gotten to the center of the burning town and saw the pink-winged angel shooting her arrows toward buildings.

"You better stop shooting those arrows if you know what's good for you!" Magnus yelled, preparing his sword.

The angel turned to the three of them. "New targets acquired."

The angel began firing her arrows towards the three of them. They quickly hid behind some fallen rubble but the angel continued firing.

"Okay, here's our plan of attack." Magnus said, drawing some figures in the revealed sand. "Dark Pit and I will try to flank her from behind while Pit draws her fire."

"Wait, why do I have to draw her fire?" Pit asked.

"You're the fastest out of the three of us." Magnus said. "Now go!"

Pit was pushed out of cover and was immediately fired at. He quickly dodged every arrow thrown at him as Magnus and Dark Pit made their way behind the pink-winged angel. When they got behind her, they both grabbed one of her arms, making her unable to move and caused her to drop her bow.

"You're not so tough without your weapon now are you?" Magnus asked, gripping her right arm.

"Now, you're going to tell us everything we want to know if you ever want to be freed." Dark Pit said, gripping her left arm. "What are you? Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The pink-winged angel spread her enormous wings.

"Well this can't be good." Magnus said.

The pink-winged angel took to the skies and flew away from the town, attempting to shake off Magnus and Dark Pit off of her arms. Dark Pit couldn't hang on for more than a minute but was saved by Pit as he grabbed Dark Pit's arms. However, Magnus hung on like his life depended on it, and it did. There was no way Pit could have carried Magnus and Dark Pit at the same time.

"Don't worry Magnus, we're coming!" Pit yelled, flying as fast as he could toward the angel.

"Pit, the power of flight will only last for three more minutes. Take her down quickly." Palutena said.

"I can't really do much with my hands full." Pit responded. "Wait a sec, Pittoo-."

"Stop calling me Pittoo!" Dark Pit yelled furiously.

"Fine!" Pit yelled. "Dark Me, I'm going to flip you over and grab your ankles so you can shoot. Are you ready?!"

"Bring it on!" Dark pit yelled.

Pit threw Dark pit into the air and grabbed both of his ankles.

"Now shoot!" Pit yelled.

"Hey, cut me some slack!" Dark Pit yelled. "You try shooting upside-down!" Dark Pit argued. "Besides, I might hit Magnus!"

"The power of flight will only last for two more minutes." Palutena said.

"You have to take the shot!" Pit yelled.

Dark Pit's hands were trembling as he was pulling back the bow's string. He took aim carefully and shot the arrow. The arrow got a direct hit on one of the angel's wings, causing her to descend slowly to the ground.

"Nice shot Pittoo!" Pit yelled, descending to the angel's location.

Dark Pit didn't respond.

"What, no outburst?" Pit asked.

"Just… Just shut up." Dark Pit said.

Pit's power of flight had run out as soon as he and Dark Pit had reached the angel's location. They were near dusty dunes of sand to the right and tall mountains to the left. Magnus greeted the two of them by knocking the two of their heads together.

"What was that for?" The two of them asked in unison as they were rubbing their heads.

"You shot me out of the sky!" Magnus yelled angrily.

"Look, we did what he had to do." Dark Pit said. "Now, let's just hope that the angel over there doesn't have any more tricks up her sleeves."

They walked up to the fallen angel and turned her over to her front. She had silver and black armor, strange mechanical ear-type objects on her head, and strange ribbons on her back. She also had a strange collar around her neck.

"Is she okay?" Pit asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Magnus said. "But the question we need answered is who she is, what she is, and where she's from."

The pink-winged angel began to move. She eventually stood up and began to look around.

"Um, hello." Pit said nervously. "We come in peace."

"All systems reset. Hello, Master." She responded.

"_**Master!?"**_ Magnus and Dark Pit yelled in unison.

Magnus grabbed Pit by his tunic. "Are you telling me that this angel has been for you the entire time?!"

"No!" Pit yelled, freaking out. "I know as much about her as you guys! I have no idea what she's talking about!"

Magnus gave a cold stare and let go. "Fine, but I got my eye on you."

Pit turned to the pink-winged angel. "What exactly do you mean by "Master?"

"It means that I am your servant and I will carry out all of your orders." The pink-winged angel said.

A chain leash had wrapped itself around Pit's right hand, connecting it to the collar of the pink-winged angel. "Wha-what is this?!"

"It is to show that you are my master." The pink-winged angel responded.

"Is there any way to get it off?" Pit asked.

"Of course, Master." The pink-winged angel said.

The chain had disappeared.

"This is just freaky." Pit murmured to himself. He then turned his attention to the pink-winged angel. "Um, do you have a name? Where are you from? And what exactly are you?"

"I am an Angeloid." She responded.

"Angeloid?" Pit asked.

"A robotic angel." Magnus said. "It's only a legend though; I never actually thought someone would build an actual artificial angel."

"Maybe Dyntos made her." Pit said. "He is a blacksmith after all."

"Well don't ask me, ask her." Magnus said.

"Right." Pit said, turning his attention to the pink-winged angel. "Were you made by Dyntos?"

"No." She responded.

"Then who?" Pit asked.

"I'm sorry, Master." She said. "That information is unavailable."

"Then where are you from?" Pit asked.

"I'm sorry again, Master." She said. "That information is also unavailable."

"Okay…tell me why you attacked the town." Pit said.

"My circuits had malfunctioned until you had reset me." She responded.

Pit crossed his arms. "Okay then. Now then, can you tell me your name?"

"I am known as Pet-class Alpha." She said.

"Well that's too long for a name." Pit said. "Why not Icarus?"

"Seriously?" Dark pit asked, crossing his arms. "Is that really the name you're going to give her?"

"Why not?" Pit asked.

"Listen angel face, that's the name of the game we're from." Magnus stated. "It sounds a little pretentious if you ask me."

"Fine, I'll spell it differently." Pit said. "Does Ikaros seem better?"

"I guess so. Still sounds a bit pretentious though." Magnus said.

"Yeah, why even name her after the game anyways?" Dark Pit asked.

"Doesn't it always tick you off the game's name is Kid Icarus and no one in the game is named Icarus?" Pit asked.

"Eh, not that much." Magnus and Dark Pit responded together in unison as they shrugged.

"Well it ticks me off so here she is. Her name is Ikaros and that's final." Pit said.

"Whatever." Dark Pit said. "What exactly are you going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure." Pit said, turning back to Ikaros. "You said you would follow all of my commands, right?"

"That is correct, Master." Ikaros said. "I may also grant wishes with these cards."

She pulled out a card from thin air.

"Are you serious?!" The three of them yelled in unison.


End file.
